Let Me Grant Your Wish
by OtakuMusician
Summary: Nagisa wants a baby, and a very hesitant Tomoya wants to grant her wish, but what about Nagisa's body's state of health and Tomoya's concerns? Warning: Mature and Sexual Content
1. The Wish

_"A baby. …can I?" _

Those words. They ran through the boy's head for what seemed like an hour, but in real time was only a few long, awkward and silent seconds. Tomoya Okazaki sat against the window, baffled by Nagisa Furukawa's wish. He stared at the girl with a rather curious gaze, and then sighed.

"Nagisa…" His voice was but a whisper. "…I'm not sure your body is strong enough to—"

"I'll be okay." Nagisa, who's hunched over with the darkest blush crossing over her cheeks, raised her head to give the boy an embarrassed glance. "I just mentioned the other night, how I need to become stronger for our new home. That and…"

She turned her head down again

"…a-and I want to prove myself to you."

Tomoya was taken aback by this comment. "'Prove yourself'?"

The girl nods. "We're… married, right? I want to be able to show you how much I truly…" She'll trail off. It's quite obvious how she wanted to finish off her sentence with 'love you'; being married to her, Tomoya should have been able to predict that, but with her shy nature she can't bring herself to say it fully. Tomoya will lean forward a bit, absently bending a leg up to rest his elbow onto the knee.

"Nagisa." His head will tilt down to meet her eyes, which blink up to his. "You promised me, a delinquent, that you would be there for me, always. That's more than enough 'proof'. Do you understand?" But the girl shook her head.

"I want to do more for you. I mean… we've been married for a while now and… we haven't even kissed yet."

This caused Tomoya to blink, leaning back a bit. He hadn't realized, but she was right. Looking back at the last month together, also known as the worst – and best – month of the man's life, they had been so consistently busy with Tomoya's job, getting married, Nagisa's graduation… they had no time for any public displays of affection. Tomoya lowered his eyes to the ground, turning his head forward again.

"I… I'm sorry." Tomoya whispered, "If I had known that a mere kiss meant so much to you, then I…" He'll be cut off by the sound of sobbing to the left of him, and his eyes will widen, and his head will snap back over. Poor Nagisa, her urge to cry had gotten to her again, and boy did that make Tomoya feel horrible at this point. "N-Nagisa…" He'll scoot a bit closer.

Her head will shake again. "I'm sorry… I made Tomoya-kun worry… I'm so sorry…" She'll sniffle once or twice more, then look back up to him, forcing out a reassuring smile. "Please, Tomoya-kun. Forget my wish, okay? We don't have to…"

_Forget my wish_. Tomoya couldn't do that. Not now. How could Tomoya pass up the one wish that Nagisa had made since they met? He would resent the type of husband he was. …the type of father he was about to be.

Tomoya will lean in a bit closer, pulling up his hand from his knee to reach in and gently curl his point-finger and thumb around the curve of Nagisa's chin, holding her head up a bit more. Her face was damp, and a single tear was still rolling down her cheek. Without any warning, he'll push his face in, allowing his lips to softly catch onto hers.

_Th-Thump. …Th-Thump. _

Tomoya was able to hear his heart pounding, it was so deep. While it would seem like a mere kiss was nothing, to the couple, it was almost everything. Their _first_ kiss, to be exact. The boy was nervous, oh yes, but went with the flow. His eyes were closed, and his hand crawled from the girl's chin to curl around her cheek. Nagisa, her eyes wide, anxiously reached up to grasp onto his arm, as if urging him to remain in that position forever. She hardly returned the kiss, due to nerves, but her eyelids halved slightly, another tear escaping them.

The boy opened his eyes once more with a content gaze; he gently closed off the kiss and pulled back, but just barely. He inhaled Nagisa's breath, and then exhaled warmly against her face. "Let me grant your wish."

Before Nagisa could even answer, his hand started slowly running down Nagisa's cheek, then to her neck, gently covering over her heart; her heart wasn't what Tomoya was after; rather, the top button of her night-blouse. Taking the few seconds to undo it, he glanced back up at the girls face.

Nagisa's eyes were halved, and her face was flushed a beet-red color. Tomoya didn't think she knew how to react to what he was doing, but judging that she isn't repenting, he figured he should continue.

Down and down the blouse his hand went, Tomoya opened up one button after the other. It didn't take long before the girl started shaking. The man paused at the last button, letting his eyes trail back up to hers. Giving a soft, assured smile, he leaned in to brush his lips against the corner of hers, whispering against them, "Don't be afraid. This is what you wished for, right?"

There was a long pause; almost as if Nagisa had completely frozen in time. Regarding his question after a moment, though, she nodded, and leaned in with her arm, grasping onto his hand which was still holding onto the last button on her blouse, urging him to continue. Tomoya's grin widened as he pulled the last button out of its slot. His hand slid back up, his fingers gently crawling underneath the seam of her blouse, letting it brush past her shoulders and completely off. _…Nagisa's shirtless_, he thought, but he couldn't possibly work up the nerve to look down. Not yet. Instead, he leaned in to give the girl another passionate kiss, pressing forward. Nagisa, out of her frozen state now, pulled her hand away from his to reach up and gently brush her fingertips to his cheek, drifting her eyes shut now.

By this point, the girl was trembling, but confused as to why Tomoya was taking her in so slowly. She figured he'd been wanting this for a while now. She smiled and leaned into weakly nuzzle her face against his. "Tomoya-kun…?" Her whisper halved Tomoya's eyes open. "…are you nervous?"

'Nervous'… and scared. Sure, Nagisa was his first, so it was natural to be nervous; he could bet his life that she was just as nervous, if not more. But his fright of hurting her was dominant; doing this with such a fragile body would be no easy walk. He couldn't tell her that, though. He was supposed to have faith that Nagisa's body would be okay. "Heh… nervous. Right," he absently pressed forward after that, almost forcing himself to continue. He continued pressing until he's pushed Nagisa onto her back on the floor. It occurred to him, once again, _Nagisa's shirtless._

He took the quick opportunity to gently climb atop of Nagisa, his knees propped on either side of the girls hips. He used one hand to keep himself propped above her, and the other will lightly trail along her cheek bone, down to her neck, and then finally he'd gently curl a hand around her soft breast, catching notes at how firm and perfect it was. Not just the breast itself, but the moment. He finally had access to Nagisa's beautiful body, and he wasn't about to let go of it.

All the while Tomoya was in shrouded in his own thoughts, Nagisa was tense around the shoulders. She had already forced herself to relax as much as she could, but no one had touched her like this before. This will be the first time her bare skin is touched by another's hands. At this point, she wanted to make sure Tomoya was comfortable again. "To…. Tomoya-Kun," She inquired in her soft and shy voice. "Is this alright?"

"Alright?" His warm breath whispered against the side of her bare breast. He let his open lips brush against the skin and up to her collar bone, letting himself rest down against her body. "This… this is perfect, Nagisa. You're so…" raising his head a bit more, he burrowed his forehead into her neck. "…you're so beautiful." Nagisa let out a small exhale of relief, to know that her significant other was comfortable. Smiling softly, she reached up to wrap one arm around his head. Her other hand gripped his shoulder and trail down his arm to his hand. She grasped it for a second, then pushed past it for the seam of his shirt and gently tugged on it. Grinning to himself, Tomoya pushed himself back up on his knees, pulling away from her arm and hand, and reached down for the edge of his shirt and started pulling it up his torso and chest.

It was almost like this moment moved in slow motion for Nagisa. Aside from her own father, she had never seen another man shirtless before now. For some reason, she had to quickly think of a good word to describe her feelings. _Scared_? No. Tomoya didn't scare her. _Nervous? _Maybe. Nerves are apart of the first-time experience, though, right?

"Nagisa…" her thoughts were cut off, and she raised her head slightly. Tomoya's shirt was completely off, and he had already began grasping the seam of his fleece pants. He's paused, though, and his eyes are battling hers with worry. "…is this alright?" It didn't take Nagisa any time at all to realize that he had reiterated her question to him; it's only natural that he'd be worried. That's not his fault, though; _you were the one getting lost in your own stupid thoughts. _"Y-Yes!" She blurted out. Her hands flew forward to grasp his, as if hurrying him on getting his pants off, which made him giggle slightly.

"Anxious little thing, aren't we?" He whispered. His tone was more playful; he was relieved that he could _be_ playful, even though he knows as well as she does; they're both nervous. He paused for another split moment, then he lowered his pants down, slowly exposing his area. Once he felt the open air of the room hit against it, Tomoya's eyes locked onto the bed sheets between Nagisa and himself, terrified to look up. He understood Nagisa's nervousness, sure, but how was she reacting to seeing… _it? _He knew he had to look up eventually though, and giving a soft sigh, he raised his eyes to hers.

What he saw was much unexpected; Nagisa's face was lit up with curiosity, and not fear like he had thought. Her curious little face caused him to smile slightly, almost smirk, but that soon ended when her face turned from curious as in cute, to curious as in concerned, or stern. Then he remembered once more, Nagisa wasn't wearing a shirt. That was when the hormones kicked in. _That was why she was giving him that weird look. _

"Eh… T-Tomoya Kun…" she whispered. A blush hit her face as hard as a brick, and she reached up to cover up one cheek with her palm. She couldn't help but smile slightly, and playful as well. She looked up at him, her grin widening. "…did I do that?" He could only reply with an embarrassed shrug, smiling softly to himself. Suddenly, Nagisa lowered her upper-body down onto the mattress, holding herself up on the bed. She was blushing a deep-red, and almost physically shaking, but that didn't stop her. "N-Nagisa… what are you doing!?"

Her head leaned in against Tomoya's thigh, and her lips softly brushed against his area; she made a noise at the mere touch, though looked up towards his face, forcing a grin. "I did this… right? So I should be the one to take care of it..."

"Nagisa… you don't _have_ to—"

"Please… T-Tomoya-Kun… let me take care of it." She leaned in again to brush her soft lips up against his almost-full erection now, whispering warmly against it. "Let me make Tomoya-Kun feel good, too…"

It's not like Tomoya could have just said no. This was her idea, right? Her wish. Though, he'd be lying if he said it wasn't pleasurable to him as well, despite his worries. He dropped his protest as a way of letting her continue. Her head raised, and she lowered her lips to his tip, opening them slightly. Tomoya let out an audible exhale, one hand going limp against the mattress, and the other raising to pat Nagisa's head, as if urging her to lower. The girl gave a soft, quiet whimper for only a moment, then calmed herself and forced herself to relax before lowering her head more. His shaft was halfway into her little mouth. Obviously, she couldn't take anymore than that, but, surprisingly enough, she was enjoying herself just as much as Tomoya was enjoying it.

She raised her head once, then lowered it again. Then raised it, then lowered it. She continued this motion for a moment or two, all the while Tomoya giving small grunts and quiet moans every so often. Finally she raised and pulled away, gasping softly for breath. She raised her head up bit her lower lip a bit shyly. "Does it feel good, T-Tomoya-Kun…?"

He couldn't even believe she had to ask, with his face being flushed and him already panting slightly under his breath. He pulled the corner of his lip to a small smile and nodded, leaning in and wrapping an arm around her waist, gently pushing her back onto the bed. "It's my turn." Nagisa's curious face returned, but before she could question, Tomoya's hands were already tugging down her pants; a bit speedier than before, but Nagisa didn't mind. Tomoya leaned back and allowed her pants down her legs and off her feet, throwing them to the side. His hands grasped her feet and pulled her his way, roaming up her calves, her knees, and in-between her soft and beautiful thighs, gently prying them open. Tomoya positioned himself between her legs, sitting up and let his tip sit at her entrance, inhaling softly.

"Nagisa…" He whispered, gripping onto her hips. "…are you ready? Are you okay?"

The girl's face had absolutely no worry in it's expression; on the contrary, she was smiling. Her hands were resting on either side of her head. She gave a good inhale, before nodding.

"Yes… I want to make Tomoya-Kun feel good. That will make me a good wife, right?"

A look of sternness filled Tomoya's eyes. "You're a perfect wife."

"But pleasuring my husband to the best of my abilities is a wife's job."

"Not if you're uncomfortable."

"I'm not."

He was frozen. The hairs on his arms were standing. He couldn't move any part of his body and the mere thought of moving on hurt him, both physically and emotionally. Was Nagisa only doing this to make _him _happy? Is she even comfortable? Not just the sex but… they're entire marriage? Is she only doing all of this so that he could have the life that he wants with her? _Tomoya-Kun. _What does Nagisa truly think of him as a husband? He's just some delinquent, isn't he? Some kid with no future? _Tomoya-Kun. _She wanted to become an actress, but instead… he just pulled her away from her dreams and—

_"Tomoya-Kun!" _Her voiced snapped him out of his state of worry. "…are you alright?"

His heart was lead. That thought still raced through his mind, and he immediately pulled his hands away from her skin. "I'm sorry." He whispered, pulling away from her completely. "We should stop."

He lowered his head and turned it away, so as not to have to look at Nagisa's completely broken expression. She immediately reached for the nearest piece of clothing, which happened to be his shirt, and covered herself up, pulling her legs away and curling her knees up to her chest. Her teary eyes lowered as well; she felt so shameful, so disgraceful; what did she do wrong?

"Tomoya-Kun… what did I…"

"You didn't do anything. I just… I think we should stop."

She lowered her head once more, then pushed her legs back out, moving to stand.

"T-Take me home." She whispered.

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading! I'd just like to make note that I kept thinks nice and slow because it had been their first time, I wanted to make the scenery happen; but what will happen next? :D Stay tuned for next chapter!**


	2. Home

Tomoya slept alone that night. Well, he hardly slept, but he was alone.

Per her request, he walked Nagisa home, back to her family's bakery. Sanae-san and the Old Man were both asleep. They didn't say a word to each other when parting.

He was up bright and early, to clean up his bed and make himself breakfast; he could hear Nagisa now; _Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, Tomoya-Kun! You should eat! _Of course his twisted stomach said otherwise.

It was later in the morning once he finished eating and put on his casual clothes, consisting of a polo t-shirt with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, and jeans. He figured Nagisa would like the day alone. He was also afraid of what the Old Man would do to him once they realized that she wanted to be taken home. _Ah well, _he thought. _I'll go pester Sunohara._

….

"Sorry, Tomoya! Can't hang out today!"

Tomoya was rather confused. It's not like Sunohara to just skip hanging out with him. Normally, it's Tomoya who has to shoo him. "Eh? Why not?" He asked.

"Misae-san has got the entire apartment on 'time-out' because someone panty-raided her last night."

"Panty-Raided!?" Well, that did seem like a good reason for Misae-san to lock down the entire apartment building.

"You should get out of here, Tomoya!" Sunohara exclaimed. "It's a lot more easy to believe that an outsider did this to her!"

As dumb as Sunohara was, he was right; he already felt bad about the night before, being framed for such a humorous-yet-unacceptable crime would have made him felt worse. He glanced down the halls to make sure Misae-san was no where, then turned back to Sunohara and nodded. "Yeah. See you later, toilet." He waved, his face unstunned. He left quickly after.

…..….

It seemed like he had nothing to do. Kyou, Ryou, and Kotomi were all away for school, or jobs, or whatever; Tomoyo had classes—

Tomoya froze in the middle of the street he was walking on, and looked up. _Furukawa's Bakery_. Home of Sanae-san's creative breads, he thought to himself. That put a smile on his face.

Without thinking, he started walking towards the building. When he arrived at the front, he hardly hesitating on entering. "Hello!" When he walked inside, it was empty, like always; neither Sanae-san or the Old Man were at the front, either. _Or Nagisa._

He figured he'd stay a while and browse for some bread. Right in front of him was a small platter of samples, with a sign that said "Try Sanae-san's new experiment: Spinach Bread!" Spinach bread? That sound's disgusting, Sanae-san. But, Tomoya being his usual kind self to the woman, he reached down to grab a piece, but paused when he heard footsteps. He looked up, and… oh no.

"A brat kid like you doesn't deserve even a free sample!" The Old Man was standing in the threshold between the store and the house. He was carrying his weapon-of-choice: his baseball bat. Tomoya stood up straight, and Akio immediately and angrily paced towards him, swinging the bat around and pointing it very close to Tomoya's face, cornering him back up against the wall.

"Why did Nagisa come home last night? What did you do to her?"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Tomoya exclaimed. "I didn't do anything—!" He knew that was a flat out lie, but he wouldn't tell his wife's father that.

"She wasn't really talkative this morning," Akio explained. "She's been up in her room all day."

"Well that's why I came by. I wanted to see her."

"Absolutely not! I won't even let you have a sample of my wife's disgusting bread!" He reached out and snatched the Spinach bread from the boy's hands. "Even though they're free samples, but it's not like we can sell them."

Tomoya opened his mouth to reject but paused when he heard something in the background. It sounded like… sobbing. He tilted his head to glance past Akio's shoulder, and there stood Sanae-san, per usual, shaking and beginning to tear up.

"So… my bread was… my bread was… hardly good enough to be free samples?"

Crying harder now, she started running, knocking over Akio in the process and running past Tomoya. The Old Man quickly rushed out after her with two pieces of "Spinach bread", shoving them into his mouth. "I love them!" He yelled, running after her down the street.

Tomoya watched them run down the street, giggling to himself. This happened every day; _I wonder when he's going to learn not to say things like that? _His soft smile will fade from his lips, and his head will turn back into the shop. He's alone. There's nothing in his way from going into the house, and upstairs to Nagisa's room.

He stood at the front of Nagisa's sliding bedroom door, his shoulders hunched. It was silent, but he felt like his pounding heart could be heard throughout the entire house. A few times he rose his trembling fist to knock at the door, but recoiled and dropped it in fear. He quested whether he should even speak to her; he did question her trust, after all. He forced his shoulders to drop and try to relax, and he rose his fist again. Leaning it back and letting it fall forward, hoping to pull through and knock on the door, when he was interrupted by a soft voice on the other side of the door – "Come in, Tomoya-kun."

Immediately, his fist unclenched and dropped down to the door handle as he slid the door just a crack, peeking in, all the while thinking: '_How did she possibly know I was standing here?' _Perhaps the whole house really was able to hear his frightened heartbeat.

He slid himself through the crack of the door, immediately catching glimpse of his wife, who was sitting on her made bed in the middle of the floor, still in her pajamas. Her hair looked combed, though. She hadn't been sitting there all morning.

"I was able to hear your breathing," She explained. Her eyes were locked onto him, with a content look, which caught Tomoya by surprise. Was she… happy? Even after last night?

"Listen, Nagisa, I—" She raised a hand to silence him.

"Come sit with me."

Another surprising notion – did she just want to avoid what had happened? That made sense and all, but Tomoya didn't necessarily want to leave this without closure. With a hesitant nod, he swiftly closed the door behind him, shuffling over to his wife, and plopping down on his knees.

A moment or two of silence passed. Awkward silence. Neither of the two even uttered a clearing of the throat, and they sure didn't look at each other. Finally, a shamed sigh escaped the boy's lips, and he raised his eyes to face her.

"Nagisa, I'm sorry about last night—"

"Shh."

"But Nagisa…" His frowned deepened. "I misguided your trust and I… y-you had every right to be upset. Every right to leave… but I'm sorry."

The girl listened to him blather and apologize, just keeping her gaze on his for a moment after, then reaching for his hand in his. "Tomoya-kun…" She gave off a soft grin. "I don't want you to think I do these things because I have to, or because I have an obligation." She turned her head to face forward, looking upward slightly with a thoughtful expression on her perky face. "And not because I just want a baby, either. I do these things because I'm your wife, and I want you to feel just as much love and pleasure as I do from you, because I love you." Her face turned back to Tomoya's, who had a somewhat baffled expression on his face. "Do you understand?"

Tomoya didn't answer, just smiled weakly at her notion. She was right, he had nothing to worry about. Even though she was shy, and quiet, he knew that she truly did want to be with him, just as he wanted to be with her.

Nagisa turned back, then shifted her weight a bit to get on her knees. "Will you take me home, Tomoya-kun?" She asked.

"You are home," He replied confusedly, shifting with her, still with a tight grip on her hand. He was a bit confused; she had asked the night before to take her home, and there they were… right? Unless…

"This isn't home," She retorted back. "This is a familiar place, with my mother and father, and my comforting old bedroom that I've known my whole life, but… home is that wonderful apartment that we both own together. The place I call home, with my husband. That's home. Take me home."

They both stood, and immediately, Tomoya tugged her closer by her hand, their sides pressing together. He grinned widely, nodding softly. "Okay," He smiled. "I'll take you home.

…

After waiting for his wife to dress and gather her stuff, Tomoya led Nagisa back down the stairs. The Old Man and Sanae-san had returned from their little fiasco, and immediately upon Akio and Tomoya catching their glimpses, Akio leaped up with his bat. "And where do you think you're going with my daughter!?" Tomoya didn't flinch once, unaffected by the Old Man's threatening pose, while Nagisa followed behind Tomoya, glancing over Tomoya's shoulder to her father.

"It's okay, Dad." She grinned. "Tomoya-kun is taking me home."

Akio's expression dropped, almost emotionless. As did Sanae-san's. Tomoya bowed to both of them, leading Nagisa across the bread store and out the front door, leaving. Akio-san and Sanae-san followed them with their baffled gaze, then at each other. Just like Nagisa, they both realized that this wasn't Nagisa's home anymore.

Akio-san and Sanae-san watched as Tomoya took Nagisa away – as Tomoya took Nagisa home.


End file.
